Spirited Away
by Ich bin sehr doof
Summary: It had been 9 years since Chihiro had last been in the Spirit World. She remembers everything but pretends it is nothing more then a dream. Now, she works as a baby sitter and this is where this story starts on her third babysitting job. *This story will be in first person, me being Chihiro - it was the only way I could get her feelings across.*
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 1 Unexpected Visitor

"Bedtime guys. I know you want to stay up, but if you want a story you have to go to bed now." I softly nudged Vanessa - the youngest of the three children I was babysitting. A sharp knock rattled the door as we got to the bedroom.

"Can I answer it?" Benjamin pleaded, the oldest child at 11 years, pushing Katy into her bedpost.

"Tsk tsk, as long as you promise you will go straight to bed afterwards."

I laid down the duvet on Katy as she moaned about wanting to get bigger so she could push Benjamin around. I tucked Vanessa into her bed as she slowly drifted to sleep.  
"Why is Benjamin taking so long? It's only a door!" Thoughts bubbled into my mind as I headed towards the door. I stopped before I reached the corner as I heard my name.

"Is Chihiro here?" A female voice repeated my name. I had no idea who it was but kept listening.

"Yeah she is but I already asked you - what do you want?" Benjamin's voice trembled slightly, which was rather unusual of him...

"OH LORD" I jumped as I heard something - no, someone, smash into the wall. I rushed to see what had happened, only to see Benjamin crumpled on the floor and a tall, thin girl wearing jeans a baggy t-shirt standing at the door way, a long sword in her hand. My hand went to my mouth as I saw a drop of blood appear near Benjamin's head.

"You must be Chihiro. Skinny, chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes - you fit the description perfectly." The girl took a step forward.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you are but what I do know is that you are not welcome here! What is it that you want? I am afraid we have not met." I choked as I tried to sound brave and regained my posture.

"I am Rao, I work for Shi."

"Shi? Who is this 'Shi'?" My heart raced as I heard that word - Shi meant death. this was not a good sign.

"Shi is an extremely powerful Spirit God, and he wants you. Don't be afraid of me. " Rao smiled and took a step forward, reaching for my arm. I took a shaky step back, I was feeling frightened.

"Why would he want me?" I asked, side-stepping her and picking up Benjamin and tightly hugging him as I heard him breathe in my arms, my legs taking us to the bedroom.  
"He has watched over you since the day you left the spirit world and has become …. Intrigued. He has thought of killing you so that you could live in the spirit world with him, but then that would only anger Kohaku so this was the best option." Rao's voice lifted said as she followed me into the kids' room and watched me tuck Benjamin into bed carefully.

"What if I do not want to come back," I said, remembering my parents turning into pigs. I shuddered and closed the door of the room behind me. I led Rao into the lounge and sat her down, being as polite as possible.  
"I am afraid you do not have much of a choice - if you do not go he will force you to come to him." Rao said while looking at the pictures on the wall.  
"Can we leave once the parents come back?" I asked, gracefully accepting my fate. Rao nodded.  
"What type of spirit are you?" I asked, looking at Rao. She had beautiful blonde curly hair that fell just past her shoulders.  
"Shi took most of my memories. I can't even remember what spirit I am, all I know is that I am his slave and I have been for one hundred years." Rao said. Her face expressed a feeling of sorrow.  
"So you expect me to go to him now." I said standing up and walking to the other side of the room.  
"He wants Kohaku. That is why he needs you. The journey to his castle will take 10 days because my magic was taken from me. Oh, it appears the owners of the house and kids are back, let's go." Rao said, grabbing my hand. As we walked past the parents of the three children, I bade them goodbye and told them not to worry about payment.  
Rao led me to the gates that I had entered nine years ago.

_Shi is Japanese for Death- I think_

_I will upload more once I have had my first review but I won't upload more if you guys think it is rubbish :)_


	2. Chapter 2 Returned

Chapter 2 Returned

"Wow, it looks exactly the same." I ran slightly ahead once we had entered through the spirit gate I spun around letting my brown hair spin around with me. And as I spun round, I smiled, feeling a sense of freedom.

I looked up to the bath house. It was still in action. I started to walk up to it but Rao grabbed my hand and shook her head. As we started heading east I kept looking back, remembering the old times.

"What is it you need?" Haku stood in front of Yubaba who was fiddling with her glass ring at her desk.

"Have you skried Chihiro recently?" Haku's head snapped straight up at the mention of Chihiro, his eyes wide open.

"I could do it myself but I've been rather busy with stupid Kashira. I would have to recommend the scrying to you." Her wrinkled face crinkled into a sly smile. Without a second's thought Haku excused himself and ran out of Yubaba's office. Before the doors had tightly closed, Haku had arrived into his room and held a beautifully ornamented crystal mirror with which he cast a spell. He gazed into the mirror and saw what he thought was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Her brown hair sparkled in the sun, her tight blue jeans flaunted slim legs on a good body and she also wore a salmon pink long-sleeved top with yellow sneakers. It was only after he had finished thinking about how time went by so fast, that he realised something dreadful. Rao. Rao of all people was with Chihiro. Rao, the girl who worked with Haku's nemesis. Haku released the spell and placed the mirror back into his cabinet, just before Yubaba walked in.

"I suppose you'll be off to save her?" She had replaced the glass ring with a silver bird, her face showing slight disheartenment, as she knew that nothing could stop Haku as he was no longer under her control and stayed doing odd jobs around the bath house.

"Yes. And if I am not back in 10 ten days, I will need your help. I hope to meet again and thank you Yubaba, you always cared for me." And with that Haku stood at the window and soared in the sky as dragon form, off searching for Chihiro.

"I always had a soft spot for that boy, he reminds me of myself." A tear fell from her eye as she remembered her fiancé at his last moment where he had died for her.

_Yes I finally posted up the next Chapter sorry guys but thanks for the feed back! Look forward to more reviews_


	3. Chapter 3 Why don't you remember?

Rao whispered, "Stop. I feel something following us."

She stopped and swung her arm in front of me. I turned to look where she was staring, but I saw nothing.

"Rao, what are you doing?" A voice called inside my head as well as Rao's by the look on her face from behind us, recognized the voice from 9 years earlier. I quickly spun around, as did Rao, and I saw Haku, who looked almost no different from before, except his flowing green hair was now just below his shoulders. And he looked stronger. I was tempted to run to him but I was frightened of the consequences that could follow afterwards.

"It has nothing to do with you Kohaku, unless you will come easily to the great god Shi." Rao spoke and stepped in front of me, pushing me back slightly as Haku changed back into human form.

"And hand myself over? You have got to be joking - I may be the last god left to defeat before the spirit world comes into his control and I will fight. But what do you want with that human?" Haku's finger pointed in my direction. I felt like crying - he could not remember me - at all. Possibly all he knew was that I was human, but how could he forget me after all that time?

"Suit yourself, this human is none of your business." She snapped at him and unsheathed her sword. As she pointed it at him, he pulled a dagger from within his shirt.

"There is no need for swords and the like. I came on my own free will and I do not want anyone dying here for there is no need!" I cried from behind Rao. I watched as Haku re-sheathed his dagger and look at me with sympathetic eyes. I altered my gaze so I would not have to look at him. Rao sheathed her sword as well.

"Just for you, give me the human, Rao. She does not know what she has got herself into." Haku switched his gaze to Rao. Rao let a cry of despair.

"I want to but he will know and kill me please do not make this difficult for me Kohaku, river god. I will pray to you if you let me pass with the girl." Rao bowed her head and then I noticed she was crying.

Hey guys sorry it took so long to upload but you know how it is-.^ thanks for reviews. Also sorry it is short.

Look forward to more reviews


	4. Chapter 4 He remembers

**"I can speak for myself, thank you very much! I came here on my own free will and I will do what I want! If I want to meet Shi I will and you shan't stop me. I do know what I have gotten myself into Haku," I was so upset to the point I wanted to collapse because he couldn't remember me.**

"I shall not let you do this." He muttered and bowed his head. What happened next was just a blur - all I remember seeing is Rao screaming and dropping to the ground.

"You killed her!" I took a step back away from Rao's body and and stepped back from her body and Haku's sword. I took a couple more steps back to keep at a safe distance from him.

"She lived a terrible life. I merely freed her and saved you from making a terrible mistake."

Haku took his sword from Rao's body and placed it back into its sheath.

Then I ran.

"Haku was not the type to kill others.. or was he? Or maybe that was his dragon nature? No that isn't possible! Or perhaps …"NO. Why am I think such silly thoughts? He does not even remember me!"  
Ideas ran faster than my legs and were suddenly interrupted when all of a sudden Haku appeared in front of my eyes. I turned to run the way I was originally heading but he appeared in front of me again, this time grabbing my arm and turning with such force I screamed. My legs gave way and I ended up flailing to the ground. LOL

"This is what I saved you from. He would have killed you; we need to return you back to the human world." He said regretfully.

I spat at his feet."I would rather die than go back there!"

" But you looked like you had fun looking after those European kids."

"Well...I live a lie - hang on...You spied on me!" I yelled, his grip on my arm tightened and he pulled me upright forcing my eyes to meet his beautiful green emeralds.

"So what if I did? You are safer there than here, Chihiro." I felt him gaze into my eyes as I tried to wriggle out of his arms.

"Who do you think you are?" I yelled at him as tears fell from my eyes.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, the river god of Kohaku-for your information." His face put on a smile, yet his eyes seemed sad. Then I had realised that my mouth was wide open and that I had been was gawking at him again! I quickly averted my eyes. What was wrong with me? Was I in love with a guy that did not want me here?

"Chihiro, I missed you. I don't want you to go, but it is for the best" He said and he looked like he was going to explode with the tension that he felt.

"Haku, you do not know what is good or bad for me as you are not human, you are immortal. I know what is best for me, you don't" I said and with my free hand I slapped him. I gasped. I didn't mean to! My hand flung to mouth as he shoved me to the ground.

"How dare you slap me. I just try to save you and this is how you repay me." His hand was covering the side where I had slapped him.

"I - I did not mean to! Please forgive me." I had nothing else to say and I stood up looking at my feet.

"Forgive you? I am a kind god, Chihiro, but powerful and dangerous people fear me, as did Rao. If I am nice to you, my reputation would be ruined." An evil smile came across his face. I shivered as I watched him cross his arms over his chest.

"Please Haku," I felt like crying. I don't know why but I could feel his power emanating off him. It made me shiver - he was powerful and I was useless. He came up so close to me I could smell him. I shook. He grabbed me by the waist and he started running he slowly came to a stop at the place we had left each other nine years ago.

"Now go and don't come back until I come for you." This last part he whispered

"How can I believe that?" I said almost spitting at him.

"Because I said it! Is that not enough?"

"No it isn't." Oh why did I make things so complicated for myself? He then pulled me closer, his face inches from mine. I gasped, my eyes wide. He then placed his lips on mine but I pushed him away, leaving him looking hurt.

"Is that enough?" I slowly nodded while my mind caught up with what had just happened. I was in total shock mode.

"Good now will you just go?" I went to turn but my legs collapsed and I felt him catching me.

"What just happened?"

"You are fading, here, eat this." He passed me a little red ball and I swallowed it.

"Haku did you mean that...um...-"

"That kiss you mean? I have never kissed a girl, so yeah, I did mean it. I have waited for you forever and now I just have to wait a bit longer. That is if you want me?" I gasped. He then stood me up and pushed me gently to the gates. I turned around to see him nod and then he changed into his dragon form and took off. I walked down to the gates but then I saw massive claws enclose me like a cage. I jumped when I realised it was a dragon's claw! I looked up to see a white dragon that looked like Haku that but I knew it was something Haku wouldn't do .  
"HAKU." I screamed I did not know who was holding me but I knew it was not him. Tears fell down my face I saw his dragon face look behind him. I saw him coming at full charge but the jolt of the dragon moving send me falling into a sleep...

I did not know what had happened next.

**Well I hope you will enjoy this chapter sorry for taking forever but please review it is a little bit longer I think anyhow enjoy**

**From your friend Clappedyclap!**


	5. Chapter 5 Good always prevail!

Haku froze. That dragon seemed familiar... No. He hadn't seen any other dragon apart from his family in 523 years.

He recovered from his trance and was annoyed with himself for not seeing where that dragon disappeared to. A scent was left lingering and Haku had started following it when suddenly a large hooked beak just missed him by a whisker.

This beak was recognisable; Haku's eyes watched the hawk, which was followed by a small bumble bee. Upon landing, the beady-eyed hawk transformed into Momoka. Her brown shining hair flowed down to her shoulders, a shimmering aqua blue dress gently swayed in the breeze, hanging off her slim figure. The bumble bee beside Momoka transformed into a European who Haku had never seen before. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and smooth, fair skin. She had an attractive, slim figure and was wearing blue jeans and a tight black top. Momoka and the blonde girl both looked up at Haku. He landed and changed form.

Haku then glimpsed from the corner of his eye the tail of that one strange dragon carrying his beloved Chihiro away...

"What do you think you were doing? Couldn't you tell I was chasing him?" Haku exclaimed.

"We were saving you." Momoka blinked slowly.

"Momoka, what do you want?" Haku sighed.

"You."

"Haku, it seems Momoka is not going to introduce me. My name is Helen and I can sense people's wants. It was my idea to knock you out of the sky and Momoka agreed. We want to help you rescue Chihiro but you can't go after her because that is what Kino wants." Helen said while pushing Momoka behind her.

"I don't need your help and definitely not hers!"

"Haku, I want to help. There are only two European spirits here; we are like sisters and Shi has her captured."

"Wait, what? You just said I can't go after Chihiro because thats what Kino wants. But just now you said Shi has your European friend captured. I am confused."

"Oh, well you see Kino and Shi both want Chihiro for their own means, but if I am right Kino will take Chihiro to Shi where she will most likely end up dead," Helen said showing no sympathy whatsoever.

"But what if you're wrong! You would be using me to rescue my friend when Chihiro could up dead!" he exclaimed

"I can promise you Kohaku that I would not use you!" she said standing taller.

"How can I trust a spirit who hangs out with a flirt." he spat.

"I am not a flirt!" Momoka jumped up to attention

"News to me." he muttered

"Enough, Kohaku! Believe me. I promise you we will get her back."

"I can't trust you nor anyone else especially with the war going on between the traitor lands and the never lands. The never lands are losing. Soon they will attack these lands and Chihiro will not be safe and I shan't be able to protect her." he sobbed

"Kohaku, I am your only option unless you want to die with her we will safe her if we work together I promise."

"What are the terms." he said finally giving it a thought.

"Your boss we will do what you wish unless we have a second opinion in those cases we shall sit down and plan the pros and cons about eaches ideas."

"Fine. We better get going. Are we going by foot or-"

"Foot, and do not worry, Haku. Good always prevails."

**Yeah I am getting faster. I do not think that this chapter is very long but I am trying I promise. please review I really appreciate it and it make me want to work harder and improve my work more!**

**Thanks everyone who has reviewed so far and also for reading! There is still loads yet to come.**

**"the suspense is terrible but I hope it lasts!" I saw it on a wall and that is what it feels like when I'm writing so annoying anyway thanks guys please review**

**From ClappedyClap**


	6. Chapter 6 In the dungeon

I was in a semi-conscious state. The ground I lay on was cold and hard. In the distance I could hear consistent dripping of water and the groans of others who were captured. After hours of contemplating, I finally decided to open my eyes. The room I had been in was small and I assumed it was made of concrete. Up high in the room was a tiny window and like an ordinary jail the doors were bars. The sound of footsteps echoing off the floor outside my cell caught my wandering attention. The noise stopped, I went to move position to find my legs chained to the wall.

"Welcome to my humble home," a deep voice called out. My head swung around to look towards the barred door, where I saw a man that looked about thirty. His round body was covered with a silk black robe. His long black hair touched the ground, shimmering like polished coal.

"Have you finished staring?," he said, lightly chuckling. I nodded and turned my head so I was looking at the concrete wall.

"Don't be scared, I won't bite."

He seemed to find his own comment rather amusing, although I ignored him.

"I am Shi. I have been waiting a long time to meet you, human."

Nodding my head I looked in another direction, not facing him.

"Would you like to tell me of the first time you came here?"  
This time, I shook my head and finally turned to see him squatting by the door.

"Why do you want me?" My voice cracked as it finally broke the silence I had created.  
"I have my reasons and they are my reasons alone." By the irritation in his voice, I could tell he didn't like that question.

"Am I of any importance? If I am, I have a right to know." I placed my hands on my hips, remind me of my mother when I've done something bad.

"I am surprised Dragon Boy has not told you."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Well then, are you going to tell me?!"

"Do I look like I am going to tell you?" He sighed, probably thinking I was stupid.

"This conversation is over, I will come back tomorrow to hear your full encounter of your time in the spirit world." He stood up and brushed away any dirt or dust that may have stuck to his robe.

My mouth formed an ugly shape. "And what happens if I don't tell you?" This god was getting on my nerves.

"I will force it from you," He said simply. He had an evil look in his eyes as he left, and I gulped. I had got myself into some serious trouble. I needed an escape - anything to pull me free of this horrible place.

**Sorry it took so long, I bet you thought I had forgotten, just tricked you:P Wont be so long with the next chapter promise:)**


	7. Chapter 7 Where are you?

**Chapter 7: Meeting**

Yuko was constantly glancing at the clock on the wall. She had been pacing around the room for quite a while.

"Its 12:00! She should have been home 3 hours ago!"

Akio looked up at his wife as she paced around the room. The cushion rose as he stood up and walked towards her, grabbing her small waist and pulling her into a comforting hug. He leant his head so that his lips were close to touching her ear.

"She will come back. I promise. Maybe she's gone to a party?" he said soothingly.

They started to sway in each others arms. Yuko stopped, pulled herself free and spun on her heels to stare fiercely into his eyes.

"We both know she wouldn't do that! She hates parties! I bet you she has gone to that blasted river again! All that's there is apartment blocks, for goodness' sake."

As Yuko brushed her hair back in frustration, Akio grumbled something inaudible.

"Speak up, I can't hear you!"

Akio shrugged and then looked out the window. He feared the worst but would not let Yuko know - that would only make her worse.

"We should go have a look, and then I think we should go down into that forest. She went there a lot too." he smiled warmly at her, trying to keep her from going into hysterics.

"And what if she is not there?" she cried as a few water droplets formed at her eyes, threatening to spill over and run down her soft cheeks.

"Then we contact the police."  
Akio walked out of the room so that Yuko would be able to have some time to calm down. He grabbed the keys and walked back in the living room to see Yuko on the floor sobbing. Akio gently picked her up and took her to the car.

"You hungry?" He mumbled as he got into the driver's seat next to the worried wife who sat, staring at the window. She shook her head, unable to talk. He nodded and looked ahead.

One hour later

"She isn't here!" Yuko threw her arms up in despair as she walked up the deserted street for the umpteenth time.

"Wait. I will go ask the man in this apartment block if he has seen her." Yuko just waved her hands absent-mindedly at Akio and got back into the car.

Akio slid open a glass door in a small building near the apartments.

"Excuse me kind sir, we have lost our daughter. Have you, by any chance, seen her?"

The stranger looked up at Akio. Akio's heart skipped a beat - half of the man's face had been burnt black, with tiny amounts of red, bloodied flesh showing from underneath the peeling skin that hung like withering flowers. The man's dark hair hid the other half of his face and his slender body and fingers made him look as if his had lived a life in a horror movie.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

The man's deep voice shook as he stretched his long arm out to Akio in gesture to shake his hand.

"I am Keishi."

Akio shook his hand and attempted to smile warmly.

"You said you were looking for your daughter. Describe her for me."

Akio nodded and relaxed his tensed shoulders.

"She is 19 but looks rather mature for her age. Brown hair that reaches the small of her back and hazel eyes." Akio's eyes blurred with tears as he was reminded of her face.

"Ahh... Yes, yes I do know someone of that description. She comes here quite often. I know who you speak of. She sits on the mound over there on the grass and 'spaces out'?"

Akio nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! That would be my daughter! have you seen her recently?!"  
His heart was pumping.

"Oh, what a shame. I am dearly sorry! But she has not been here all week, oh, is there anything- anything at all, I can do to help?" Keishi grasped his hands together and put on a pitiful, yet hideous, face.

Akio shook his head disappointedly and thanked the man for his help. He went out to the car where Yuko watched him as he slowly approached. Shaking his head as his tears were making it clear that they were to freefall, he hopped into the car.  
"Hmph. I need something to eat." His eyebrows knitted together and his voice clearly wasn't as ecstatic as Yuko hoped it to be...

_**Hey people sorry for taking like... forever. Thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter and chapter 8 will be on its way soon yes it will be I saw that excited expression :D**_

_**I would just like to thank too two friends of mine they know who they are for helping me with this chapter and the other chapter and fixing lots of my careless mistakes :P I am hopeless, imagine if they hadn't have helped my story would be useless! love you guys and thank you!**_

_**Hoped you enjoyed until next time my follow companions...looking forward to reading your reviews. Thanks everyone**_

**_P.S. I have updated Chapter 1 to an edited version! _**


	8. Chapter 8 Arguments

Chapter 8, Arguments

Momoka stopped. She was fed up with walking, and fed up with trying to be a hero. She was fed up with life.

Neither Haku nor Helen had noticed that the hawk spirit had stopped - not until the silence fell. Helen realised that something was not quite right.

"Momoka? HAKU! Stop! Momoka is not with us! We must turn back!" Cried Helen. Haku sighed dramatically, obviously wanting to carry on. "I knew it was a bad idea to have her come with us!" He rolled his eyes exasperatedly and followed Helen. Momoka sat hunched on a decomposing log, cursing life and every creature around her. When she heard feet crunching on dried leaves close by, she knew exactly who it was.

"Took them long enough," she said in her head.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Haku towered over Momoka as his voice echoed annoyingly around her.

"I wasn't playing at anything. A break was what I needed, and a break is what I got." Her eyes crinkled in a smile as she looked up at him.

"Or is that not allowed, Master Haku?!" She stood up abruptly, spat at his feet and glared into his eyes.

"You know I prefer you in your child form. As an adult, you are as arrogant as a pig," anger seethed through her eyes, bloodshot and meaningful.

"You had better watch yourself. You don't have to come. You can stay here and sulk and no one will disturb you. Helen, let's leave this idiot of a spirit and keep going." He gave Momoka one more stern look, his green eyes piercing her brown ones, and turned around.

"I shall not leave my friend, and she is not an idiot! You're the idiot not to realise she is tired and needs a break. If you want help getting Chihiro, then you will stay." Helen said, as she went to kneel beside her friend. Haku spun on his heel and burst out laughing, gasping in between his loud guffaws.

"It…was…you…that…needed…my…help…n…not…I!" He finally got his laughing under control and went back to his normal demeanor. With that, he spun and changed into his dragon form. He looked back at the two girls and gave a nod.

"Don't go, Haku! We need your help just as much as you need ours - please Kohaku, we beg of you." Helen said whilst trying not to act like a weakling. She was only just getting used to being a spirit. Haku looked back at Helen and let out a long, low sigh.

'She has a point, I do need their help. I need a back up if I get Chihiro and their friend out. They can take Chihiro back to the wall and make sure she crosses - I can deal with Shi.' Haku changed back into human form. He flicked his wrist and a small fire appeared. He then made a tent for himself from large leaves that he found nearby, bound together with flax. He helped the two girls with their tents, and by the time they were finished, it was dark. The girls were seated together under one tent and Haku under another, staring into the hot fire. Momoka had come up with the wonderful idea of roasting some bugs and eating them. The three of them sat there, dozing off, when a thought came into Momoka's mind. Being the person she was, she couldn't help but ask about it.

"Why can't she stay?" Momoka enquired, remembering the time she saw Haku and Chihiro at the wall, and how he didn't want her there. Helen shot her a look and then found a great deal of interest in the ground where more bugs were crawling around.

"Pardon?" Haku spat as he sat on the ground opposite them, staring at Momoka intently.

"You heard me, dragon! Don't play dumb with me." she said, sounding a little stronger than she was feeling. Haku looked up to the sky as thoughts of Chihiro came into his mind.

'Why can't she stay?' He asked himself 'She just can't. This world isn't safe.' 'You could protect her! You are a god.' 'Yes, but people will use her to get to me.' 'You love her, don't you?' 'I do not love her! She is just a good friend - that is all. Nothing else.' 'Then why go all this way to your enemy's hands to rescue her?' 'Because she freed me from my contract, anyway, no spirit has ever loved a human. Why should I? I am no different to the other spirits.' 'But you are in love with her.' 'No I am not!' 'You can't lie to your self conscience, Haku. You love her and that's that - that is why you came here to save her, that is why you kissed her. You would do anything for her! You love her, and when you admit it, your mind, body, soul, river and dragon will be a lot stronger than they are now.' 'Why do I lie to myself?' 'I do not lie. I am just helping you make the decision.' Haku argued with himself for quite some time. Finally he got tired of it, but would not admit defeat - he would not let emotions get into this. However he was drawn back into reality by the constant tapping at his head. He blinked a couple of times to see the figure of Momoka standing over him and rapping on his skull.

"Anyone in there?" she asked Haku. When he didn't reply, she shook her head and retreated back to her tent. She sighed and looked up at him. "You still haven't answered my question," she said, staring at him through the flames.

"Do I have to? I am tired." he mumbled. He flopped down from his sitting position so he was lying flat on the ground. "The dragon's trying to deal with his feelings for the girl!" Helen said through suppressed giggles. Both Momoka and Helen burst out laughing.

"Didn't know he had any feelings in that cold heart of his!" She couldn't contain herself as she rolled on the ground laughing.

"Haku's in love, he's lovesick. hahahaha."

"Good night, Momoka and Helen," Haku mumbled over the noise of the giggling spirits.

"Good night Haku, sweet dreams!" they said in unison and carried on laughing before settling down and floating into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
